


Lélektársak(?)

by Kairanell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell
Summary: Kik a lélektársak? Akik lélekben a legjobban illenek hozzánk. Akik már több életen keresztül voltak velünk jóban és rosszban. Főként rosszban (elvégre Tonyról van szó)...Bucky & Tony (Winteriron)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Lélektársak(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Szeretem őket együtt. Ez van.

_Tony lélektársa Bucky volt._

_Ő maga pedig Buckyé._

Pontosan annyira volt a helyzet banálisan egyszerű, mint amennyire zavarba ejtő. Tony először nem is hitte, de mentségére legyen mondva, úgy tűnt Bucky sem. Még csak el sem mosolyodott, engedett fel, vagy mutatott bármi, minimális emberi reakciót, ami kicsit is élőbbé tette volna. Bucky úgy viselkedett, ahogy mindig is szokott. Sztoikusan nyugodt maradt. Tony ellenben kettejük helyett is nevetett. _Remek vicc, komolyan!_ Majd lett később dühös, és nem kevésbé zavart.  
Persze, a Bosszúállók tagjai gratuláltak. Natasha a tőle telhető kedvességgel, Bruce kezet rázott vele és visszafogottan mosolygott rá, Clint vigyorogva meglapogatta a vállát, a Kapitány… A Kapitány ellenben szorosan átölelte, és halkan köszönetet mondott neki. Hogy pontosan miért, arról Tonynak fogalma sem volt, de a gesztus épp annyira ejtette zavarba, mint maga a felfedezés: lélektársra talált. És akkor a Fury arcán feltűnő érzelmekről(!) még csak nem is beszéltünk…

Miután azonban a kedélyek csillapodtak, Tony folytathatta azt, amihez igazán értett. Elméleteket gyártott, új prototípusokat tesztelt, párszor kisebb robbanást okozott a laborban, és Furyra hozott pár nem annyira kedves dührohamot. Egyszóval… Próbált visszatalálni önmagához, a kiszámítható mindennapokhoz. A többiek úgy gondolták, hogy rendben van. Pusztán időre van szüksége, hogy megeméssze a felfedezést. Tony persze rendben is volt, a maga módján mindenképp. Hogy a többé kevésbé kiegyensúlyozott lelkiállapotát jelentősen befolyásolta a tény, hogy Bucky nem tartózkodott a városban, egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta. A világa rendben volt, egészen addig, amíg Bucky egy délután fel nem bukkant a Toronyban, és a tőle telhető természetességgel ült le Tony mellé a kanapéra. A combjuk egymáshoz ért, Tony pedig hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy a másiknak pont olyan fűszeres illata van, mint a legdrágább whiskynek a polcán. Ráadásul Bucky mosolygott. Rá, Tonyra! Nem tudta mi hozta jobban zavarba… 

Valami történt a férfi utolsó küldetésén. A zseni nem tudta ugyan mi volt az, ami ilyen gyökeres változást okozott a Félkarú Rablóban, de a két lépés távolságot a biztonság kedvéért egy egész szobára cserélte. Ha Bucky felbukkant neki hirtelen halaszthatatlan dolga akadt valahol máshol, mondjuk egy teremmel arrébb. Az elkerülő hadművelet meglehetősen jól szolgált, egészen addig, amíg Bucky meg nem elégelte. A férfi jó katona volt, előbb megfigyelt, aztán fejben kijelölte a határvonalakat és csak azután csapott le. Tony persze mindössze annyit vett észre az egészből, hogy egyre többször fut össze a másikkal.

Bucky apró gesztusokat tett. Először fel sem tűnt a zseninek, azután úgy gondolta, hogy a Kapitány, esetleg Natasha az, aki mindig újra tölti a poharát friss kávéval, vagy vacsorával várja az asztalon (mikor felkeveredik végre a laborból), és az almát is ők adják a keze ügyébe, amikor reménytelenül kimerült két kísérlet között. Persze Clint örömmel tájékoztatta arról, hogy erről szó sincs, a Kapitány és Romanoff ügynök épp küldetésen vannak, tőlük keletebbre. Tony pedig még jobban összezavarodott. Aztán dühös lett. Ismét. Elmúlt negyven, tudott magáról gondoskodni! Több kevesebb sikerrel ugyan, de még élt és virult - még ha egyre nehezebben is ébredt, és tovább tartott kipihenni pár éjszakába (hajnalba) nyúló kísérletet a laborban. De erről senkinek sem szabadott volna tudnia. Különösen Buckynak nem…

Tony úgy döntött nem kerüli tovább a katonát, elébe megy a dolgoknak és ha kell, akkor erőszakkal veszi rá arra, hogy törölje a fejéből azt az ostoba elképzelést, hogy ők valaha egymás teljes értékű lélektársai lesznek. _Mert ilyen egyszerűen nem létezik!_ Még a szüleinek sem adatott meg. Édesanyja szerette ugyan az apját, és Tony biztos volt abban, az apja is viszontszerette a nőt – az ő furcsa, kicsavart módján, de soha nem voltak egymás lélektársai. Az ilyen körülbelül annyira ritka volt, hogy… Tony a monitorra pillantott maga előtt, a számok sosem hazudtak. _Hogy ő és Barnes?_ A férfi megőrült, ha azt hiszi, Tony hagyja ezt!

Először a férfi által készített vacsorát hagyta az asztalon. Egy ideig működött, aztán Bucky úgy döntött, a reggeli épp annyira fontos, ha nem fontosabb. Egy idő után Tonyt a kedvenc, gyerekkori gabonapelyhe, és frissen facsart narancslé várta az ágya mellett, meg két müzliszelet a laborban.  
Tony másodszor a kávéval próbálkozott. Új kávégépet szerelt be, és fokozattan ügyelt arra, hogy a kedvenc bögréje mindig a keze ügyében legyen, hogy Rambónak még esélye se legyen megkaparintania azt. Az új kávégép azonban leszerepelt, a kávé közel sem volt annyira finom, mint amit Bucky készített számára. Tony ettől csak még frusztráltabb lett, de engedett. Pusztán a kávé miatt, persze! Szüksége volt rá. Ennyi!

Utoljára az alma maradt. Az, hogy egyszerűen nem vette figyelembe, kerülte ki, hagyta az asztalon, vagy amikor mindez nem használt, dobta ki… Nem használt. Utolsó próbálkozásként a katonához vágta az egyiket. Az alma az ex-bérgyilkos hátát érte, mielőtt a földön végezte volna kettejük között. Tony elégedett volt magával, egészen addig, amíg gerezdekre vágott narancsot nem talált az asztalon. Buckynak továbbra is megmaradt az a bosszantó szokása, amivel rendszerint fejfájást eredményezett Tonynak.

– Barnes, told ide a segged, de sürgősen! – kiabálta, és tett róla, hogy az egész toronyban hallják. Bucky a maga nyugodtságával érkezett meg a laborba és mosolygott. Újabban mindig mosolygott Tonyra. A zseni a szemöldökét ráncolta, a hajába túrt, de nem szólt. Figyelte a másikat. Próbálta kedvesen, finoman, erőszakkal, de egyik sem használt. Bucky még csak meg sem rezzent, helyette továbbra is ott volt az a szelíd, felfelé görbülő vonal az ajkai sarkában. Tony most kevésbé látta ugyan olyan irritálónak, mint az első alkalommal, de attól még zavarta. Ahogy zavarta az is, hogy minduntalan görcsbe rándult miatta a gyomra. Pont, mint a másik illatától. 

– Cseréld le a parfümöd. És töröld le a vigyort a képedről! Aztán beszélhetünk… Talán még vacsorázni is elvihetsz, de semmi nyálas, romantikus őrültség. Maradjunk csak szépen két lábbal a földön!

Bucky pedig így tett. Tonynak meg lett egy lélektársa, aki reggelivel, meleg kávéval és friss gyümölccsel várta. Aki vigyázott rá.


End file.
